


with a sense of poise and rationality

by flyingthesky



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Edgeplay, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: Grell is, simply put, a brat.





	with a sense of poise and rationality

Grell is, simply put, a brat.

William knows this, has known this ever since he first met Grell. That was before Grell learned how to weaponize that brattiness and it was manifesting itself as a sort of undeserved superiority. At the time, William perhaps didn’t handle the situation as well as he could have but he’s older now. More experienced, more understanding of all the ways to deal with Grell in a _mood_.

“Grell,” William says, gently dragging the blade of the knife he’s holding against Grell’s skin, “you’ll be good for me today, won’t you?”

“When am I ever anything but?”

“Grell.” William shifts his grip on the knife, so the tip is now almost-but-not-quite touching Grell. “You will be _good_ for me today, _won’t you_?”

Grell swallows, lips parted, and William smiles. They’ve known each other for too long for Grell to be able to hide a reaction and what it means. He shifts his grip on the knife again and it’s gone, leaving Grell wanting.

“I’ll be good,” Grell says.

The words are quiet, almost a whisper, and William smiles at Grell. He’s promised something, to be sure, but Grell knows how this game works and knows rewards are only given for good behavior.

“Of course you will.”

William touches his hand to Grell’s shoulder, before turning to walk away. Grell immediately falls into step behind him, and he knows that Grell’s obedience will only last as long as he maintains control over the situation. Some people operate on fear and some people operate on praise, but Grell operates on neither. No, the only thing that Grell responds well to in William’s experience is the specific threat of not being given what’s been promised. William can give Grell anything that Grell would ever ask for, but he can also _refuse_ to give those things and that’s the trick of keeping Grell’s bratty behavior to a minimum.

It doesn’t always work, because Grell is a force of nature and even though William is a master of manipulating Grell’s moods he can’t always predict them. Right now, Grell is quiet and demure but who knows how Grell will feel in three hours at the other end of the tour they’re supposed to be giving to the potential new reapers.

But it goes well, and William is a person who strives to keep his promises so later, when they're in the private space of their own room, William holds the blade of the knife against Grell's skin and lets the cold metal kiss Grell's cheek.

“I'm surprised,” William says, nonchalant as he drags the knife across Grell's skin. “You usually don't do so well.”

“I said I would be good, didn't I?” Grell shivers, voice wavering. “How rude that you think I wouldn't keep my word.”

William doesn't mention that it's in Grell's nature to be a brat and about four times out of ten Grell won't do as William asked. He also doesn't mention that Grell likes to push at people until they snap as a hobby. They both know it's true, and there's no reason to belabor the point. The two of them haven't made it to this point by rehashing old arguments unendingly.

“You promised,” Grell says, voice bordering on a whine. It's a good thing that William is generally extremely indulgent with Grell, otherwise he would be reconsidering whether or not this counted toward Grell's reward. “_William._”

“Patience.” William taps the blade of his knife against the bridge of Grell's nose. “You haven't undressed yet.”

The grin Grell gives is wolfish and sharp, fingers deftly undoing buttons. The shirt falls to the floor, leaving Grell's chest bare, and William takes a moment to appreciate the sight while Grell shimmies out of what are definitely _regulation_ pants. That's always been the case with Grell's clothing, though, and William's grown used to it by now.

When it's all finished, Grell standing before him gloriously naked and just as beautiful as the first time, William runs the edge of the knife across Grell's jaw. He's come a long way since that very first messy soul reaping, and his control over the knife is impeccable now. This one is a normal human knife he picked up several years ago during a visit to the human world and if he were going to be sentimental about it, he would say he picked it because of the intricate red design painted along the handle.

“Turn around,” William says. Grell obeys. “I don't suppose you have a pattern preference tonight?”

“How kind of you to ask.” The amusement in Grell's voice is clear, and it's a good thing William decided that nothing happening in their bedroom counts toward the reward, because apparently Grell has decided the answer to not being bratty during their tours is being bratty during their playtime. “You know I would never interfere with art, though.”

Because Grell can't see him, William rolls his eyes. He idly drags the edge of the knife down Grell's spine while he tries to decide what to do. It would be a certain kind of irony to etch wings onto the blank canvas of Grell's back, but he's done that before and if Grell regards him an artist then it feels tired to do it again. 

Instead, William makes careful and precise cuts that are shallow enough they'll heal in a day or two. He watches carefully, making sure Grell's not getting tired or having a problem holding still, while also making sure his pattern looks as good as he can possibly make it. Intricate patterns aren't really his specialty, but he knows that Grell won't care overmuch.

“You can look now.” William steps away from Grell, assessing his work. It's not perfect, but that's the perfectionist in him talking. “I tried something new.”

“Oh,” Grell says, looking into the full-length mirror they keep for exactly this purpose, “you've really outdone yourself this time.”

“Well.” William adjusts his glasses, smiling slightly. “I try.”

**Author's Note:**

> i almost titled this with a lyric from "how to save a life," but i couldn't find an appropriate one. anyway my twitter followers picked this pairing.
> 
> sucks to be them if they thought i wasn't going to write knifeplay.


End file.
